1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for carrying containers upon respect to vehicles, normally hook lift trucks or trailers adapted to lift and place a container on the rear portion thereof for loading and also being operable to lift the container from the loaded position for unloading thereof. Such hook lift apparatus designs are also utilized for maintaining the container secured upon the truck while dumping the contents of the container which is similar to operation of a standard dump truck. However, of course, with the present invention the container is completely removable when desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been utilized for hook lifting and locking of hook lifting mechanisms such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,792 patented Oct. 8, 1968 to B. O. Frieberg and assigned to Hiab Hydraulics Corporation on a “Material Handling Device; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,075 patented Jun. 25, 1974 to Christian Derain and assigned to Societe Nouvelle des Bennes Saphem on a “Device For Loading A Skip On To A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,137 patented Jul. 23, 1974 to David Mackrill et al and assigned to Sheppard Equipment Limited on a “Vehicle For Transporting A Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,758 patented Nov. 19, 1974 to Jack N. Carter on a “Hydraulic Truck Bed”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,537 patented Apr. 1, 1975 to Jean Kou on a “Road Vehicle Of The Platform Type”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,948 patented Apr. 22, 1975 to Antoine Corompt and assigned to Bennes Marrel on a “Self-Contained Device For Handling Containers On A Lorry”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,323 patented Jul. 1, 1975 to Antoine Corompt and assigned to Bennes Marrel on a “Container-Handling Deviced For A Self-Loading Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,664 patented Mar. 9, 1976 to Pierre Lemaire on a “Device For Handling A Load Bucket Removably Mountable On A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,625 patented Jun. 22, 1976 to Herbert A. Wirz and assigned to Ernst Wirz A G, Kipper-& Maschinenfabrik on an “Apparatus Provided At A Vehicle For Tilting And Loading And Unloading A Receptacle By A Rolling Action”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,013 patented Oct. 5, 1976 to Herbert Wirz on a “Roll-On Mechanism For Loading A Container Onto A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,918 patented Oct. 26, 1976 to Antoine Corompt on a “Device For Loading Or Unloading Boxes Or Removable Buckets, In Particular For Lorries”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,035 patented Oct. 26, 1976 to Antoine Corompt and assigned to Bennes Marrel on a “Locking Device, In Particular For A Handling Cranked Arm Mounted On A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,791 patented Mar. 1, 1977 to Christian Derain and assigned to Societe Nouvelle des Bennes Saphem on a “Truck Dump-Body Operating Mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,074 patented Oct. 11, 1977 to Pierre Lemaire on a “Device For Handling A Vehicle-Carried Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,396 patented Feb. 14, 1978 to Christian Derain and assigned to Societe Nouvelle des Bennes Saphem on a “Movable Container Adjustable In Height, For Loading On A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,321 patented Sep. 5, 1978 to Raymond George Webster and assigned to Edbro Limited on “Mechanisms For Loading And Unloading Containers Onto And From A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,266 patented Apr. 3, 1979 to Antoine Corompt and assigned to Bennes Marrel on a “Semi-Trailer For Handling And Transporting Standardized Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,904 patented Nov. 27, 1979 to Markku Airaksinen and assigned to Multilift Oy on an “Apparatus For Mounting, Demounting, and Tipping Vehicles”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,793 patented May 27, 1980 to Pierre H. Lemaire on a “Device For Handling Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,281 patented Sep. 30, 1980 to Jean-Marie Bibeau et al on a “Self-Loading Container Carrier Truck”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,726 patented Sep. 22, 1981 to Leo Sutela et al and assigned to Oy Partek AB on “Equipment For Loading Of An Exchange Platform Or Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,500 patented Jul. 27, 1982 to Heikki Laitinen and assigned to Oy Partek Ab on “Loading Equipment”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,731 patented Aug. 17, 1982 to Heikki Visa and assigned to Oy Partek AB on “Equipment For Raising An Exchange Platform Or Container To A Horizontal Position Above The Level Of The Transport Position”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,469 patented Sep. 21, 1982 to Antoine Corompt and assigned to Bennes Marrel S. A. on a “Handling Device Mounted On A Vehicle to Carry Out The Handling Of Loads Such As Skips And Containers”; and German Patent No. 8303331 patented Sep. 29, 1983 Rhijnsburer on a “Omega Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,878 patented Jun. 12, 1984 to Teuvo Paukku and assigned to OY Partek AB on a “Lock Device For Loading Equipment”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,541 patented Oct. 22, 1985 to Antoine Corompt and assigned to Bennes Marrel on a “Method And Apparatus For Unloading A Piece Of Equipment Placed On A Carrying Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,671 patented May 20, 1986 to Thomas T. Boughton and assigned to T.T. Boughton & Sons Ltd. On “Load Carrying Road Vehicles”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,097 patented Jul. 5, 1988 to Antoine Corompt and assigned to Bennes Marrel on a “Device For Handling And Transfer Of A Load On A Vehicle Such As A Container Or A Tray”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,098 patented Jul. 5, 1988 to Per Wulf et al and assigned to Oy Partek Ab on “Equipment For Loading A Cargo Space Onto A Vehicle And For Removing The Cargo Space Off The Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,811 patented Feb. 7, 1989 to Derk Nijenhuis and assigned to N.C.H. Hydraulische Systemen BV on an “Apparatus For Loading And Unloading An Interchangeable Container Onto And From A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,619 patented Jul. 18, 1989 to Antoine Corompt and assigned to Bennes Marrel on a “Device For The Handling Of A Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,807 patented Aug. 8, 1989 to Frank W. Bishop and assigned to George Blair Public Limited Company on a “Freight Container Lifting Means”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,567 patented Apr. 10, 1990 to Svein Ellingsen and assigned to Paccar Inc. on a “Flatrack Loading System And Method For Palletized Loading System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,999 patented Aug. 28, 1990 to Robert Rudolph and assigned to PM Equipment Sales, Inc. on a “High Lift Dump Truck”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,792 patented Apr. 16, 1991 to Hans Weideck et al on a “Vehicle-Mounted Load Hoisting Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,247 patented Apr. 28, 1992 to James Vlaanderen on a “Loading Linkage”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,800 patented Nov. 17, 1992 to Reijo Raisio and assigned to Multilift Oy on a “Transportable Frame And Equipment Frame For Use With Load Handling System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,668 patented Apr. 20, 1993 to Lazar Marmur and assigned to E. Fisher, L. Marmur, F. Fisher and W. Kimble on an “Apparatus For Loading And Unloading Of A Container Structure Or Other Loads With Respect To A Truck Body Or Trailer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,466 patented May 25, 1993 to Leslie Bubik and assigned to Vulcan International, Inc. on “Multifunction Loading And Recovery Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,138 patented Mar. 1, 1994 to Leslie Smart et al and assigned to American Hook Lift, Inc. on a “Loading and Recovery Apparatus With Self-Locking Arm”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,559 patented Jul. 2, 1996 to Kent Kruzick and assigned to Galbreath, Inc. on a “Vehicle Mounted Hook Hoist For Loading, Transporting And Dumping Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,807 patented Aug. 6, 1996 to Kent Kruzick and assigned to Galbreath Incorporated on a “Vehicle Mounted, Variable Length Hook Hoist”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,808 patented Aug. 6, 1996 to Alain Chiron et al and assigned to Marrel, France on an “Apparatus On A Vehicle To Pick Up A Load”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,281 patented Jan. 28, 1997 to Christian Croiset et al and assigned to Marrel Societe Anonyme on a “Device For Handling Loads From A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,393 patented Feb. 11, 1997 tp Thomas J. Waldschmitt and assigned to Swaokiader U.S.A. on a “Dual Capacity Hook-Lift Hoist”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,700 patented Apr. 28, 1998 to Robert A. Wood, Jr. et al and assigned to John Donovan Enterprises-FL, Inc. on a “Container Covering System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,699 patented Sep. 8, 1998 to Donald L. Pinkston and assigned to Capitol Tool and Die Co. on an “Apparatus And Method For Loading And Unloading Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,735 patented Oct. 19, 1999 to Leslie Smart et al and assigned to Krause Plow Corporation on a “Loading And Recovery Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,863 patented Jul. 25, 2000 to LeRoy G. Hagenbuch et al and assigned to Phillippi-Hagenbuch, Inc. on an “Assembly For Automatically Opening The Tailgate Of A Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,947 patented Dec. 12, 2000 to Thierry Gorian et al and assigned to Marrel Andrezieux-Boutheon on a “Device and Method For Loading And Unloading Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,247 patented Jun. 18, 2002 to Andre Ghiretti et al and assigned to Palfinger AG on an “Apparatus For Loading And Unloading A Container On To And Off A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,931 patented Oct. 1, 2002 to Gordon Chapman on a “Truck Mounted Hoist”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,506 patented Apr. 15, 2003 to Albert Kirk Jacob on a “Multi-Task Truck”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,104 patented May 6, 2003 to James A. Vlaanderen et al and assigned to Stellar Industries, Inc. on a “Container Handling System For A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,433 patented Dec. 30, 2003 to Hugo De Kock on a “Device For Handling Containers For Road Transport”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,823 patented Mar. 16, 2004 to John F. Bohata on a “Vehicle For Lifting And Transporting Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,578 patented Mar. 30, 2004 to Noel Chabanas et al and assigned to Marrel, Andrezieux-Boutbeon on “Loadhandling Equipment, A Vehicle Incorporating The Equipment And A Method Of Raising A Load With The Equipment”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,431 patented Apr. 27, 2004 to Jay Morrell on a “Container Handling System And Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,524 patented Jul. 13, 2004 to Noel Chabanas et al and assigned to Marrel, Andrezieux-Boutheon on “Loadhandling Equipment And Vehicle Incorporating It”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,686 patented Oct. 12, 2004 to Tom Hastings on a “Tip-Up Trailer And Method For Loading The Same”.